The Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods for preventing corrosion and fouling of boilers, furnaces, and other burner equipment through preventing the formation of ammonium bisulfate (NH.sub.4 HSO.sub.4) and sulfuric acid (H.sub.2 SO.sub.4) in the effluent stream from said boilers, furnaces and other burner equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to preventing the formation of ammonium bisulfate and sulfuric acid by the selective, noncatalytic reduction of sulfur trioxide (SO.sub.3) to sulfur dioxide (SO.sub.2), thereby making the SO.sub.3 unavailable to react with water vapor or water vapor and ammonia to form those undesirable products.